


When Dreams Come

by lunaterra12



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dreams, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, House Cleaning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaterra12/pseuds/lunaterra12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up from having a flashback dream of his days as a SEAL, Danny helps calm him back down and back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dreams Come

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lcdr-steve (http://lcdr-steve.tumblr.com/) for introducing me to imagineyourotp (http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/) which gave me the prompt. :)

**Classified jungle location, late 1990’s**

 

Sweat trickled down Steve’s back, and down his forehead getting into his eyes. Regardless, he kept his position, and kept perfectly still.  He could hear the rebel forces move just feet from their position, and he slowed his breath even more.

 

Next to him was his good friend Bear, and Steve could tell he was also feeling anxious.  Something wasn’t right.  The two of them exchanged glances, and kept watch.

 

Minutes later machine gun fire erupted between the rebels and current government forces.

 

“Fuck!” Steve whispered forcefully.  He grabbed Bear’s arm to signal retreat, but the large man didn’t respond.  “Bear…” Shock filled Steve’s eyes.  His friend had been hit twice in the head by stray bullets.

 

**McGarrett house, present day.**

 

Steve ripped the sleep mask off his face, and tossed it onto the night stand. The TV was, of course, still on, and Danny was sound asleep wearing his headphones.  Letting his eyes adjust to the light, Steve eventually rubbed his face.  He rolled up so he was sitting on the side of the bed, and then pulled his t-shirt over his head.

 

He quietly padded out of the room, and instinctively went towards Mary’s old room.  Gently pushing the door open, he saw that Gracie was sound asleep hugging a stuffed animal.  That dog was lying at her feet on the bed, and Steve shook his head.  On the floor laid the expensive dog bed Danny insisted they buy the mutt.  Pulling the door closed behind him, he glanced in at Danny as he walked by.

 

Steve went to the bathroom and washed his face.  He stared at his reflection in the mirror for some time before resigning to the fact that it was not his fault.  No one had any idea that a civil war was going to take place.  That was not what they were there for.  But still… 

 

Bear was his best friend.  He loved going surfing off of Coronado with him.  He missed going to his house for cookouts and playing with his kids.  He even missed how his wife kept trying to fix him up on dates so he could get married and have kids too. 

 

Steve sighed, and began cleaning the bathroom.  When he finished, he began resorting all of Danny’s piles which now took over the house on a more regular basis.  He took the first pile, and started a load of laundry.

 

He moved the remaining piles to the laundry room, and put them in order of importance as he saw it.  He then returned to the living room, and started to pick up all the random junk that lay about.  Steve got out the polish and cloth, making fast work of the dusting. 

 

Getting into a comfortable groove, he moved into the kitchen only to be interrupted.

 

“What are you doing?” Danny said aggravated.

 

“Cleaning,” Steve answered matter-of-factly.

 

“Cleaning?  Cleaning?  It is two-thirty in the morning!  What would possess you to clean at two-thirty in the morning?”

 

Steve threw the dish towel on the counter and bit his lip.  He sighed slowly as he put his hands on his hips.

 

“I didn’t know I needed to discuss the times I clean my house with you,” he replied quietly.

 

“Oh, well, you don’t.  I just thought we were going to spend some time together,” Danny whined.  “I wasn’t expecting to wake up and find you down here cleaning!”

 

“Will you quiet down,” Steve pleaded.  “You’re going to wake up Gracie.”

 

“Are you telling me how to care for my daughter now?”

 

“Why are you mad at me?” Steve asked in a commanding, but soft voice.

 

It was Danny’s turn to rub his face, and he followed it by rubbing his hands through his hair which was sticking up all over.

 

“Baby, I am not mad at you,” he conceded.  “But I know something is wrong, and I know you are not likely to talk to me about it.”

 

Steve paused, and took in a sharp breath of air before letting it slowly out.

 

“It’s not that I won’t talk to you about it, that I wouldn’t like to talk to you about it.  But Danno, I can’t.  I had a flashback dream.  A really disturbing dream about something that is still really painful.  And I can’t talk about it.  It was and still is a classified mission.  I have to deal with it, and sometimes that means dispersing the energy in other ways.”

 

“Hey, look at me,” Danny said, pulling Steve toward him. He reached up, and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.  “I get that you can’t talk about it.  I don’t like it, but I get it.”

 

Steve returned the hug, and closed his eyes.  He let himself relax into Danny’s embrace.

 

“Tomorrow we can clean all you want.  Let’s just go back upstairs to bed,” Danny suggested, running his hands down Steve’s chest, and pulling at his shorts.

 

“I just don’t know if I can fall back asleep right now.”

 

“You just have to trust me, babe.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, and turned off the kitchen lights.

 

Back upstairs, they both crawled into bed.  They laid there for a moment, and then Danny turned off the TV.

 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked.

 

“Roll on your right side.”

 

Steve rolled over, and felt Danny roll up next to him.

 

“Are you going to leave your t-shirt on?”

 

“No, I’ll get hot,” he answered, pulling back off.

 

Danny waited for him to get situated before he rolled up against Steve again.  He placed one arm under his own head, and he slid his other arm under Steve’s, letting his fingers gently trace his collarbone.

 

“How are you going to sleep with the TV off?” Steve asked.

 

“Let me worry about that,” Danny softly replied, kissing Steve’s shoulder.  “You just relax and go back to sleep.”

 

Steve was swearing to himself that this would never work when he drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
